Back to Tyger Pax
by Human Bumblebee
Summary: Ratchet has finally found a way to repair Bumblebees voice but he'll needs Bumblebee to help retrieve his voice modulator. Will Bumblebee be alright when he has to revisit the horrible site where he lost his voice? I don't own Transformers or any characters and this is my second story, and a little Arcee/Bumblebee romance. COMPLETE.


It was a quiet day at the Autobot Base. Everyone was asleep except for Bumblebee. He kept having the same nightmare every night about that dark day that left him speechless, literally. He got up and went to get some energon from the supply room but when he opened the door Ratchet ran right into him. "Bumblebee! Just the bot that I'm looking for.", Ractchet said with a slight grin.*Please tell me it's not another check up.*, Bumblebee whined. "No, nothing like that but I think I found a way to repair your voice modulator.", Bumblebee couldn't believe what he has heard. After all these years, Bumblebee will have his voice back.

" There is only one problem, we have to get your voice modulator for it to work." Bumblebees spark sank when he heard this. * No. I'm not going back to where I lost my voice.* " But you have to, the process won't work with out your DNA and you're the only one who knows where it is." * Let me think about it.* Bumblebee then shut the door and sat on his berth.

A few hours later he heard a knock on the door. *Go away Ratchet! I still haven't made up my mind!* " Then do you have time to talk to a friend?", Arcee asked when she opened the door. "Bee what's wrong? You seem stressed.", Arcee asked in her elegant tone of voice. *Nothing it's just that Ratchet came in here earlier and claimed he has found a way to repair my voice modulator.* " Whats wrong with that?" * My modulator is back at Tyger Pax.*, Arcee then knew what was wrong. Tyger Pax was the place where Bumblebee got his voice box ripped out by Megatron. "Im sorry Bee, but do you think you're the only one who wishes they had a body part back?"

*What are you talking about? You're perfect.*, Bee asked in confusion.

"I also lost a part of me at Tyger Pax, but I can't say its to painful to think about. So do me a favor and go with us to Cybertron."

*Alright I'll go. And Arcee thanks.*

"Don't mention it." Arcee walked out and said to herself, "He must never know."

Bumblebee walked to the med-bay to confront Ratchet. *Ratchet, Are you here?* "Yes, did you make up your mind?" *Yes. I will go to Cybertron.* Right when Ratchet heard those words he called everyone to the front of the base.

Bumblebee was walking towards his room when he had another vision. "Give up the plans you pathetic excuse of a Cybertronian.", demanded the Decepticon leader. "I'll never tell you so go frag yourself.", the brave scout shouted back. Megatron was squeezing harder and harder but then Bumblebee woke up with Arcee beside him. "Bee, are you alright?" *Ya... ya I'm fine. Just go I'll be there in little while.*, Arcee left left Bee and headed towards the head of the base. Bumblebee got up and followed Arcee and thinking about what just happened.

When Bumblebee got to the ground bridge everyone was there. Optimus was talking to Smokescreen and Bulkhead about them staying staying at the base when Bee, Ratchet, and Arcee head to Cybertron. "Bee! Are you ready to get your your voice back?", Ratchet asked. Bumblebee still hasnt got over the fact that he was going to get his voice back. After all these years, Bumblebee will get his accent back. *I'm ready.*

"Optimus, I'll contact you when we need to get back.",Ratchet said right before he entered the ground bridge. When they walked through the bridge all they saw around them was death, destruction, friends, and their home. "Alright, we need to split up. I'll go after the equipment and you and Arcee will go after your voice modulator.", Ratchet gave out the orders and headed out. *Ratchet, why couldnt do this back when I first lost my voice?*

"Because the equipment is Decepticon tech. They used it to repair the voice modulators that Megatron ripped out. We tried to still the tech after your run in with Megatron, but they destroyed everyone we sent at them. After the great exodus, the Decepticons didnt get the equipment because Megatron left and they didnt think they would need it anymore." Ratchet answered before he headed to the abandoned base.

"So Bee, do you know where it is?"

*You never forget a place where a thing like that and where it happened.*

"Lead the way" The two Autobots headed to Tyger Pax, dreading about what horrors they will find. When they arrived they saw dead bots left and right, and old friends lying lifeless but they can't do anything about it so they went searching for Bumblebees voice modulator. Arcee went to where her and her sisters took their stand giving Bumblebee some cover so he can send the plans. Where she was standing she saw her sister Chromia and in her hand was Ironhide hand but the rest of the body was gone because a Decepticon shot his arm off." Bee, did you find it yet? Bee?" She turned around and saw Bumblebee starring at the spot where he the tragedy happened. Bumblebee closed his eyes trying to remember what happened. In his memory, he's trying to get to the console to send there plans. Decepticons were standing there ground and out numbering the Autobots. Bumblebee sprint full speed towards the console taking out Decepticons on the way.

After he sent the plans, he got hit with a grenade and got knocked out. When he woke up he witnessed Chromia get shot and holding Ironhides hand. "I'll never leave your side!", Ironhide said as he started to cry. "You have to leave me.", Chromia said as she was leaking energon. "No! Never again. I won't ever let you go."

"I love you Ironhide but I'm afraid I'm dead already.", Ironhide started crying and keeping his promise by not letting go. A Decepticon took this opportunity and shot off his arm. He killed the Decepticon, but the other Autobots took him and retreated. After Bumblebee witnessed this, he felt himself being lifted up off the ground. He saw Megatron holding and torturing the young scout. "Where are the plans?"

"Try asking more politely.", Bumblebee answered. "Give up the plans you pathetic excuse of a Cybertronian.", Megatron demanded. "I'll never tell you so go frag your self." Bumblebee felt Megatrons squeeze grow tighter and tighter until he stopped. " I have a better idea.", and before he knew it, Megatron seeped his claws inside his neck and pulled out his voice modulator. Bumblebee saw it in Megatrons hand and behind Megatron he saw a horrified Arcee.

Bumblebee woke up and saw Arcee beside him. *Im sorry you had to witness what had happened. You didn't need to see what had happened.*, he said in a apologetic tone. "It's alright, I just dont want to be here longer than we have to." Arcee hugged Bee and he was enjoying it. They went searching the rubble for the voice modulator until Arcee found it. They called Ratchet and met back at the rendezvous coordinates. When they entered the ground bridge Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Arcee headed straight for the med-bay.

Hours have passed but finally the operation was over. "Alright Bee, try it out."

" Thanks Ratchet for repairing my voice.", Bumblebee said

"Bee, how do you feel?", Arcee asked"Better now that you're here", Bumblebee said trying to make Arcee feel better. " Ratchet can me and Cee talk in private?"

"Fine, just make it quick.", Ratchet said as he left the room. "Cee, did you find what you were missing." "Ya",she sayed trying to keep her answer short. "What were you you looking for?" "The mech I love have returned.", Arcee said as she kissed Bumblebee and left the room. After she left Bee said to himself, "I love my life.


End file.
